Crazy Little Thing
by Logan.Danger
Summary: Akito is going to the United States for an extended trip in California. Hatori is coming along as well, but Akito chooses Tohru as his ideal companion. AkitoxTohru


Chapter One

Akito's Plans

OOOOO

Tohru was the only one home on a chilly Saturday morning in early June. It was Summer vacation; Kyo was training at the dojo, Shigure was in a meeting with his editor, and Yuki was out looking for a job of his own. It was okay with Tohru though, the loneliness. She was washing the dishes, sighing when she noticed the cracks from when Kyo had decided to throw a stack of them at Yuki, claiming that he was a "damn rat" and then stomping off to his hideaway on the roof.

The phone rang with a sharp bring, and Tohru quickly dried off her hands in order to answer it. "Hello, Sohma residence?" she said happily.

"Hello Tohru," a familiar voice said. "It's Hatori."

"Oh, hello Hatori!" Tohru said excitedly.

"Sadly, I am the bearer of sad news," he explained. "Akito requests your prescense at the Main House as soon as you are possibly able. He has something that he wants to run by you."

Tohru's spine stiffened at the mention of Akito Sohma, the Sohma Head of House. "Oh... oh, alright. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, if that's okay."

"Oh yes, that's just fine Tohru. I'll see you soon," Hatori said before hanging up the phone.

Tohru shakily replaced the phone on the hook, and stepped away to wash the last few dishes. She had to admit that she was nervous. Akito was... well, he was a scary person. She was afraid to be alone with him. But, she didn't believe that Hatori would do that to her; he would probably stay in the room. She grabbed her purse from the coatrack by the door, and was soon on her way to the main Sohma estate.

OOOOO

Akito saw Tohru arrive from the large window in his quarters. Hatori was standing by the door, looking down at the light wood floor. The 'God' turned, and Hatori looked up immediately.

"Please go get her," he said stiffly. "And bring her to me."

Hatori nodded, bowing slightly before exiting the room and starting towards the courtyard. "Hello, Tohru," he said quietly once he had approached her. "Follow me. Akito is waiting for you."

Tohru followed him, silent. Her hands were trembling, and she kept her eyes trained to his back, although she could sense the stares she was getting from the other Zodiac members and their families. She turned slightly to see Momiji and Hatsuharu near a building on the opposite end of the estate, looking at her with sad eyes.

Hatori motioned for her to take off her shoes, and then he rapped on the door.

"Come in, Hatori," Akito said. Tohru walked in first, followed by the doctor. Akito was sitting on the floor near the window, the small white swallow perched on his shoulder, eating grain from his hand. "Hello Tohru Honda. Please, come sit. Hatori, you may leave."

Tohru walked forward and sank to the floor in front of him, folding her legs politely. "Hello, Akito-san."

"This is Masao," Akito said, looking at the bird on his shoulder. "He is very faithful to me."

"He seems like a very well-trained bird," Tohru said, smiling at him.

Akito cleared his throat. "Now, you must be wondering why I called you here..." Tohru nodded quickly. "Well, if you must know, I will be leaving tomorrow night for an extended stay in the United States, in a state called California. Hatori is coming with me, seeing as he is my doctor. He reckons that the ocean air will do wonders for me."

"Oh, that's wonderful, Akito-san!" Tohru gushed. "I've heard that the United States is absolutely glamorous."

"But, that's the thing Miss Honda," Akito looked straight at her, his jet-black eyes piercing hers. "I would very much like for you to come with me."

Tohru looked confused, shocked, and surprised. "Uhm... why? You'll already have Hatori with you... what would you need me for?"

"Hatori can't cook," Akito said. "He can't clean. He's an amazing doctor, don't get me wrong, but he knows nothing about how a household is run. Also... well, I'm going to need a companion to come with me places. And Hatori is boring. Now, I am asking nicely, Miss Honda, but I will NOT take no for an answer."

Tohru nodded, her shoulders drooping. "H-how long will we be gone, Akito-san?"

"Six weeks," Akito replied. "We leave tomorrow at five."

Tohru let her brain run free for a few moments. Six weeks in a strange place with Akito-san and Hatori? Well, with Hatori there it wouldn't be too bad... she made her decision. "Okay, Akito-san. I will come with you to California."

Akito had a ghost of a smile on his face. "Good, Miss Honda. Then I will see you tomorrow at five. You are dismissed."

Tohru stood, bowed deeply, and hurried from the room. As soon as she was gone, Hatori re-entered the room to find Akito asleep, curled up in a ball on the floor. He sighed heavily before walking over to pick up the smaller Sohma and lay him down on his bed.

OOOOO

Hatori explained the situation to Shigure over the phone, who then relayed the information to Yuki and Kyo. To say they were angry was an understandment.

"I am not letting Tohru go anywhere with that monster," Yuki said, his fists clenched.

"I agree with the rat!" Kyo added. "TOHRU! STOP PACKING! WE AREN'T LETTING YOU LEAVE!"

Tohru walked out of her room and over to the three Sohmas she boarded with. "He gave me a choice, Kyo-kun. I think this trip will be good for him, and if he wants my companionship, I will give it to him. He needs someone to keep him company."

"We will miss you, dearest flower," Shigure said, moving to sling an arm around her shoulder and nuzzle his face against her neck.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kyo and Yuki called in unison, punching him.

"Ow-uh!" Shigure said, rubbing his sore ribs.

Tohru smiled at the sight of the familar fighting, and decided to go finish up her packing.

OOOOO

The car arrived directly at 5pm the next evening. Hatori got out of the car to help Tohru put her bags in the trunk, and then she went to say her goodbyes to the Sohmas she had grown to love. Akito watched her from the air-conditioned luxury of the backseat. He was curled up under a blanket, glaring at Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. He wanted to leave; he wanted to get on the plane and just go.

As evil as Akito seemed, he was just a child himself, only a year older than Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. He had dreams of his own that he wanted to fufill, and getting out of Japan was one of those dreams.

"Tohru, it's time to go," Hatori said softly.

Tohru said her final words before climbing into the backseat beside Akito.

"Good evening, Miss Honda," Akito said with his usual smirk.

"Good evening, Akito-san," she replied quietly as the car was started, and they drove down the road.

OOOOO

Author's Notes: I know that pretty much everyone is OOC right now; I'm still perfecting their true selves, y'know? Anyways, reviews (comments and criticism) are appreciated! 8) Thanks for reading chapter one!


End file.
